miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Thepowerofadrianette/Zawsze będę przy tobie (wszystkie rozdziały )
Zawsze będę przy tobie Prolog Hej wszystkim ! O to pierwszy wpis na moim blogu , mam nadzieje ze będzie dużo komentarzy bo one działają na mnie zachęcająco<3.Odrazu mowie ze ten blog nie jest dla nikogo kto jest chory na cukrzycę i jeśli jesteś chory i przeczytasz to , a następnie trafisz do szpitala nie biorę za to odpowiedzialności xd .Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.Pewnie będzie 15 rozdziałów albo coś w tym stylu chociaż nie jestem tak do konca pewna.No to 'Czytamy! (Perspektywa Mainette ) Rozdział 1 -Wstawaj, Marinette ! Co ze szkołą? -Daj mi jeszcze 10 minut ,Tikki...-mruknelam -Czy ty wiesz ze szkołą zaczęła się godzinę temu? -....,ŻE CO? ILE TEMU? Szybko się ogarnęłam i wybiegłam z domu jak strzała. Moje pytanie brzmiało :Jak tym razem się wytłumaczę? Na moje nieszczęście to nie było moje jedyne zmartwienie, zgubiłam gdzieś książkę do matematyki nawet nie wiem kiedy.Juz chwytalam po klamkę gdy zadzwonyił dzwonek na przerwę , to było potrójne nieszczęście teraz jeszcze będę miała nie obecność na głowie ... I gdy lekcje minęły poszłam do domu, Tikki trochę mi pomogła w lekcjach. Juz miałam iść do Ayli,gdy usłyszałam krzyk. Zerknelam przez okno, to był już ten czas by stać się biedronka -Tikki, kropkuj! -chwilkę później gdy byłam na miejscu dołączył do mnie Czarny kot. -Cześć,ksiezniczko! Mam nadzieje ze nie czekałas na mnie za długo!-no i się zaczęło sobie pomyślałam,chociaż od kilku dni brakowało mi kota, przez około dwa tygodnie nie gościła u nas akuma więc niespotykalismy się... Z jakiegoś powodu poczułam ze ciesze się że ze mną jest i tak dalej. -No trochę czekałam, ale teraz do roboty kiciusiu! -Wtedy ujrzalam młodego mężczyznę,który wyglądał bardzo silnie.Miał on na sobie strój biało-czarny coś w stylu ninja oraz posiadał miecz który był bardzo ostry.Nagle,zaczol do nas podchodzić. -Akuma musi być w jego mieczu! Szczęśliwy traf! Lusterko?Do czego mam to wykorzystać??? -Jakieś pomysly?-Wtedy mężczyzna zaatakował czarnego kota , próbowałam mu pomóc ale bez skutku. (Perspektywa Adriena) Rzucił się na mnie a biedronka próbowała mi pomóc,ale był zbyt silny dla niej,chociaż nie ukrywam ze tez był dla mnie wyzwaniem. W pewnej chwili gdy miałem użyć kotaklizmu,on rzucił się na biedronke i uderzył ja z całej siły w twarz a ona bezradnie upadła na ziemię i straciła przytomność.Jej jęk z bólu zabrzmiał mi w uszach -Ksiezniczko! -krzyknolem przez łzy, a on poprostu uciekł. Wziąłem ja na ręce i lekko okładalem ją po policzkach -Hej....my lady obudź się...ksiezniczko obudź się ,P-p-Prosze powiec coś, otwórz oczy .........no dalej -a ona nic,wiec,zabrałem ja do siebie ojca nie było w domu zresztą jak zawsze. Położyłem ją na łóżku, wtedy zobaczyłem ze za 2 minuty się przemieni. I co teraz?Przecież nie puszcze jej do domu! -Plagg chowaj pazury - przemieniłem się i została jedna minuta to zmiany biedronki. -Chyba się cieszysz,nie?Nareszcie będziesz wiedzieć kim jest twoja ukochana *~*-Plagg musiał wyrazić swoje zdanie -Nie chciałem się dowiedzieć w ten sposób... -Chwilkę później fiolkowooka zmieniła się, a jej wycienczone kwami padło na podłogę -Wiec biedronka jest..............Marinette!?Nie wierzę że przez ten cały czas miłość mojego życia chodziła ze mną do klasy! W sumie są podobne i obydwie takie,takie,takie... -Jakie? -Takie miłe, kochane i słodkie! -Chce mój camembert! Daj-mi-se-ra,daj-mi-se-ra! -Wtedy pochyliłem się nad czerwona kwami -Co jesz by odzyskać energię? -Ciastka-zaszeptala cichutko.Przynioslem jej ciasteczka i ser dla plagg'a. Lecz teraz pozostało pytanie:Co teraz z Marinette? Wiec wziolem ja na rece,caly czas trzęsla się wyglądało jakby ze strachu ,i zaczolem głaskać ją po jej policzkach -Hej, Mari ...........Już jest wszystko dobrze,... nie stanie ci sie żadna krzywda, jesteś już przy mnie bezpieczna, przyrzekam .....-powoli przestała trząsc sie a jej powieki się otworzyły i z sennością jej fiołkowe oczy popatrzyły na mnie. Ona wyglądała tak słodko , trzymałem ja na rękach wiec była we mnie bardzo wtulona ,widziałem ze się uspokaja , czułem ze przy mnie czuje się bezbiecznie i wie ze nic jej nie grozi ... _____________________ Wow!Zaskoczyliscie mnie!Tyle komentarzy w jeden dzień! Chcę tylko powiedzieć ze chyba większość opowiadania będzie z perspektywy Adriena nwm czemu xd.I liczę na wiecej komów ☆ .No to łapcie 2 rozdział jest trochę krótki, no ale jest!No to Czytamy Rozdział 2 Po chwili,przetarła swoje oczy mówiąc naprawdę wycienczonym głosem , -Ggg-gdzie ja jestem? Co ss-się stało?- posadzilem ja obok siebie i naklamalem jej że ją znalazłem. Nic nie pamiętała nie mogłem jej powiedzieć że wiem że to ona jest biedronką .Wiem jakie to było dla niej ważne,by nikt o tym nie wiedział. Spędziliśmy miły wieczór,trochę się posmialismy dopiero wtedy zauważyłem jak bardzo mi przypomina biedronkę.Tak naprawdę mają bardzo podobne charaktery . -Juz lepiej pójdę do domu. -zaczęła wstawać mimo że jej nie kazałem , jest tak uparta jak kropeczka ... -Przecież nie puszce cie samą o tej godzinie, i tak twoi rodzice są w Chinach na miesiąc. Jesteś jeszcze bardzo słaba...- i stanołem na przeciwko niej. -Nic mi nie jest!-wygląda ona tak uroczo gdy się złości, i gdy już miała wstać,zachwiala się i wpadła mi w ramiona. -Coś mówiłaś , ksiezniczko? -usmiechnolem się i spojrzałem na nią. A ona nie pozostała mi dłużna z uśmiechem. -Księżniczką to ja nie jestem, chyba ze niezdarną to wtedy wszystko się zgadza ...- zaśmiała się a ja wraz z nią i posadzilem ja pod ścianą a sam obok niej usiadłem. -Jak dla mnie,to ty jesteś idealna -zaszeptalam pod nosem i nie zauważyłem że ona to usłyszała . -Wcale nie jestem idealna ...-Wtedy zaczerwienilem się i nie mogłem wydusic z siebie żadnego słowa.Później jeszcze rozmawialiśmy,nagle nastała cisza i poczułem ciężar na moim ramieniu.Odwrocilem się i zobaczyłem Mari śpiącą,jej głowa powoli zaczęła się zsuwac i wylądowała mi na kolanach.Nie wiem dlaczego ale pogłaskałem ja po jej lekko zarozowionym policzku, a ona się uśmiechnęła przez sen. Wyglądała tak niewinnie i uroczo, że nie chciałem jej budzic. Wiec wziolem ja na ręce i zaniosłem ją do łóżka poczym okryłem ja kołdrą i zaszeptalam jej do ucha, -kocham cię, ksiezniczko - ona się uśmiechnęła i odwróciła się na drugi bok.Nastepnie poszedłem spać ... Rano co mnie zaskoczyło, mojej księżniczki nie było. Jej kwami nadal spała Plagg tak samo, pewnie poszła do toalety, pomyślałem .Gdy nie wracała przez dłuższą chwilę, zaniepokoilem się. Stanołem przed drzwiami łazienki i zapukałem -Mari jesteś tam?.......Wszystko w porządku? ...........Marinette słyszysz,to nie jest zabawne!-nic nie usłyszałem wiec postanowiłem wejść, byłem gotowe na najgorsze i otworzyłem drzwi. Lecz jej tam nie było , nigdzie jej nie było. Jej torebka dalej była na komodzie a jej marynarka na wieszaku , wiec to nie byłoby możliwe aby poszła do domu... Coś było nie tak, miałem wrażenie ze jest w niebezpieczeństwie,i się nie myliłem.... ____________ Nie wiem dlaczego ale dzisiaj dostałam tyle weny ze mam 1000 pomysłów na minutę może to przez to ze zjadłam kawałek tortu xd. I chciałam tylko jeszcze zaznaczyć że będą prawdopodobnie 1 lub 2 rozdziały na tydzień.Bo wiecie ja bym mogła dać wszystkie rozdziały na raz ale nie chce by ta seria się skończyła tak szybko .Wiec tu macie taki krótki rozdziałek ^~^ No to Czytamy! Rozdział 3 Lecz zauważyłem coś czego przedtem nie widziałem okno które się znajdowało najwyżej,było rozbite.Nie słyszałem żadnego huku a wieczorem było jeszcze całe. To musiało znaczyć, że ktoś się tu włamał! -Plagg obudź się! - bylem bardzo przejęty tym,ze Mari może coś zagrażać. -Daj mi jeszcze tylko godzinkę ...- I ziewnol -Obudź sie !To poważna sytuacja...........Plagg wysuwaj pazury! - przemieniłem się I powiedziałem kwami biedronki, by tu została .Ona posluchala, to jest zupełne przeciwieństwo mojego Plagg'a... Usłyszałem krzyk z wieży Eiffel'a , byłem kilkanaście metrów od niej wtedy,ujrzałem tego mężczyznę.Zapomnialem o nim na śmierć! Szybko pobiegłem na górę wierzy, i zobaczyłem go oraz coś co sprawiło ze zamarłem ... Lubie bawić się w Polsat ♡ Hihi :D ____________ Juz 4 rozdział. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze .OOne naprawdę dodają mi otuchy ( biedna Zuza nie wie jak to się pisze xd ). Tym więcej komentarzy tym lepiej! No to Czytamy! Rozdział 4 Szybko pobiegłem na górę wierzy, I zobaczyłem go oraz coś co sprawiło ze zamarłem. . . Mari stała na samej krawędzi wieży Eiffel'a, on trzymał ja mocno za nadgarstek. Marinette próbowała się wyrwać lecz on tylko zaciaśnial swój uścisk. W jej oczach było widać przerażenie I łzy. A co najdziwniejsze nie miała już na sobie kolczyków biedronki. - No nareszcie! Myślałem juz , ze nie przyjdziesz. . . - Puszczaj ją! - zaczołem podchodzić. - Na twoim miejscu nie robił bym żadnych podejrzanych ruchów.Bo inaczej twoja biedrosia zginie. Oddaj mi swoj pierścień a nic się jej nie stanie.-Juz miałem ścianąc moje Miraculum gdy usłyszałem przestraszony głos, Mari. - Czarny kocie! Nie rób tego, zakazuje ci! Nie jestem tego warta... - -Cicho bądz! - Wtedy mężczyzna szarpnoł jej nadgastek. - Ała!! -jej krzyk z bólu wywołał u mnie uczucie bezsilności, nie mogłem wytrzymać I zuciłem się na niego. On odepchną moją kropeczkę na ziemię po czym zaczęliśmy walkę. 'Perspektywa Marinette ( nareszcie xd ) ' Poczułam ulgę gdy zjawił się czarny kot, naprawdę myślałam że zginę, z jakiegoś powodu czułam się przy nim bezpiecznie.Nie chciałam by wiedział kim jestem tak naprawdę , ale cóż , wyszło jak wyszło. Gdy mężczyzna szarpnoł moim nadgarstkiem, poczułam niewyobrażalny ból. Na szczęście ból powoli zniknął. Po chwili walki z czarnym kotem, ten mężczyzna uciekł , ponownie. 'Znowu Perspektywa Adrien'a ( nwm dlaczego ale łatwiej mi się pisze jako on xd ) ' Po chwili on uciekł ponownie,wiedziałem że to jeszcze z nim nie koniec.Odwrocilam sie w strone Mari.Ona powoli wstała, zawiesiła mi się na szyi i mocno przytuliła. -Ddd-dziekuje......Gdy by nie ty nie wiem co by się stało...-było widać ze była wystraszona. -Nie ma za co , moja ksiezniczko...A i gdzie są twoje kolczyki? -On mi je zabrał,próbowałam je mu odebrać, ale nie dałam rady.Wiem,nie jestem biedronką której oczekiwałes...- Zasmucila się. -Nie rozumiem... -Pod maską jestem tylko niezdarną,nikogo nie obchodzącą dziewczyną.Oczywiscie nie licząc moich rodziców, nawet wstydzę się powiedzieć chłopakowi , co do niego czuję. Porostu nie jestem taką osoba pod maską,której oczekiwałes...-zrobiło mi się jej żal, chciałem jej wyjawić kim jestem,powiedzieć ze ja kocham . Ale to nie był jeszcze ten czas.Po chwili zobaczyłem ze łza spływa po jej policzku. - Nawet tak nie mów, jesteś idealna...-Popatrzyła na mnie a ja otarłem jej policzek z łzy . -No ale teraz musze iść, mam tu kogoś do złapania, i kolczyki do odzyskania....... -Poczekaj na mnie tutaj my lady <3 .-I pocałowałem ją w czoło , ona się zaczerwienila a ja udałem się na poszukiwanie tego typa... Rozdział 5 Po chwili,go znalazłem walczyliśmy .Pokonałem go i odniosłem kolczyki biedrosi, ona oczyścićla akume itd.Zostala jej minuta, niezauwazyla tego.Po kilku sekundach,się przemieniła.Miala juz iść gdy złapałem ja z rękę , -Odwiedzę cie dzisiaj -zaszeplalem. Perspektywa Marinette -Ale....-on przyłożył mi palec do ust. I spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy,ja zrobiłam to samo.Gdy poczułam ze się rumienie,odwróciłam się, pożegnałam,i poszłam do domu. Juz był późny wieczór, poszłam do toalety, wyszłam z łazienki i usiadłam by jeszcze raz powtórzyć material z chemii bo z niej był jutro sprawdzian. Pewnie nie przyjdzie,pomyslalam . Gdy już miałam wstać,ktoś położył gwałtownie swoje ręce na moich ramionach. Odskoczylam i szybko się odwrocilam -To tylko ty,czarny kocie. Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz! -Myślałem ze moja biedrosia się niczego nie boi!- i się uśmiechnął ja odwzajemnilam to, i też się uśmiechnęłam. -To co cię tu sprowadza? - nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, ja wstałam i patrzyłam jak chodzi po moim pokoju. Zaczął podchodzić do mnie a ja zaczęłam się cofać. Za mną była ściana nie było gdzie się cofnąć,on dalej podchodził bliżej i bliżej i bliżej ... Nasze twarze były kilka milimetrów od siebie, wtedy szepnął mi na ucho , -Już nie długo dowiesz się kim jestem....-miałam mu coś powiedzieć ale zanim się obejrzałam juz go nie było. Perspektywa Adriena Dziś był ten dzień, wstałem szybko przygotowałem się i poszłem do szkoły wcześniej. Zapytałem nasza wychowawczyni czy na końcu ostatniej lekcji mogę coś ogłosić. Ona powiedziała ze oczywiście Nino usiadł ze mną. Po chwili , do klasy weszła Marinette. -Hej chlopaki, Nino czy wiesz gdzie jest Ayla? - Oh, zapomniałem! Miałem Ci przekazać ze pojechała do cioci na 2 tygodnie. - W takim razie będę chyba siedzieć sama. ...-tak bardzo chciałem usiąść obok niej. - Adrien? - Tak, Nino? - Coś mi się wydaje, że zbyt często gapisz się na Mari. - Ma takie piękne, fiołkowe oczy.....Po kilku sekundach dopiero zrozumiałem co powiedziałem - yyyy, Znaczy, no ten, em. . . . Nie patrzę się na Marinette, no dobra może troszkę. -Czyli się zakochałes? - Tak jakby. . . . Na początku lekcji, pani powiedziała, -To jest wasz nowy kolega Leon. Opowiedz nam coś o sobie. -Mam na imię Leon, urodziłem się w Hiszpanii ale mieszkam od 2 roku zycia we Francji.Moja mama jest francuską a tata Hiszpanem. I wszyscy mi mówią ze wyglądam jak przeciętny Francuz.Mam także młodsza siostrę. - Dobrze, dziękuję Leon, proszę usiądź obok Marinette to ta z dwoma kitkami. - Po chwili zadzwonił dyrektor I kazał przyjść nauczycielce do gabinetu. Pani kazała nam przeczytać 3 rozdział, ale I tak wszyscy zaczęli gadać. - Cześć, Marinette, prawda? - Tak, ale możesz do mnie mówić Mari. A ty jesteś Leon, racja? - Tak, masz bardzo ładne imię - To był brunet, z niebieskimi jak niebo oczami, miał takie same spodnie jak ja, I t-shirt w kolorze czarno-bialym. - - Dziękuję, twoje tez jest świetne. - cały czas rozmawiali , a on cały czas prawił jej komplementy. Po 10 minutach usłyszałem to, - Mari, może wyjdziemy do kawiarni po szkole? - I zlapal ja za reke. - Słuchaj Leon, jesteś bardzo fajny, miły I zabawny, ale ktoś inny mi się podoba. -Aha. . . . . . . . . -Nie zrozum mnie źle, poprostu juz mi się ktoś podoba. Ale jeśli chcesz możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, co ty na to? - No dobra...-wiedziałem ze on tak łatwo nie odpuści, ale co jesli Mari mnie tak potraktuje? Nauczycielka wróciła I do końca lekcji zdawałem sobie to pytanie. Nastała ostatnia lekcja to był francuski. Na końcu lekcji pani powiedziała ze mogę już ogłosić to co chciałem, stres był ogromny, w końcu podeszłem do przodu czyli na przeciwkocałej klasy. I zacząłem mówić, -Marinette, czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - wszyscy byli wzruszeni gdy to powiedziałem oczywiście oprócz 3 osób byli nimi:Lila ,Leon i Nathaniel (chloe nie było w szkole) -J-j-jasne ze tak!-podeszłem do niej i ja mocno przytuliłem a ona mnie wszyscy się rozeszli do domów a ja i Mari poszliśmy na spacer. Lecz my nigdy nie możemy zaznać spokoju... Rozdział 6 Z nikąd wzięła się Chloe.Popchnela Mari na ziemię, a sama zawiesiła się mi na szyi. -Chloe , zostaw mnie w spokoju! -i lekko ją odepchnolem od siebie a ona zrobila ten swoj dumny usmieszek i odeszła. Po czym po chylilem się nad Marinette, -Nic ci nie jest,księżniczko? -Trochę boli mnie noga -podwinolem jej nogawke, i zobaczyłem przecięcie zdluz nogi. -To nie wygląda za dobrze...- wziolem ja na rece po czym udałem się w stronę jej domu. -Co ty wyprawiasz? -O nic się nie martw, moja pani...-weszłem do jej domu,usiadłem i posadzilem ja obok siebie .Rozmawialiśmy przez dłuższą chwilę. Zobaczyłem na zegarku ze jest juz 23,a Mari ziewnęla. -Juz pora spać, ksiezniczko! -usmiechnolem się. -No skoro nalegasz,kochanie ...-juz miala isc do lozka gdy posadzilem ja na kolanach po czym ona powiedziala, -Czy nie jestem trochę na to za stara? -zaśmiała się -No jak dla mnie,to jesteś w sam raz ♡-po kilku sekundach, ona się we mnie wtulila.A po chwili zasnęła.Polozylem ja do łóżka, i niczym strzała pobiegłem do domu. W szkole chciałem usiąść obok niej ale Nino nalegał bym usiadł obok niego. No to usiadłem obok przyjaciela. Perspektywa Leona Gdy weszłem do klasy zobaczyłem, Mari.Ona jest taka piękna, miła,zabawna i jeszcze te jej fiołkowe oczy.Nie rozumiałem co ona widzi w tym blondasie. Usiadłem obok niej i zaczolem rozmowę, -Hej Marinette.Co tam u ciebie? -U mnie wszystko w porządku, a co u ciebie? -A wszystko dobrze, no to w nim jesteś zakochana? - odrazu potakneła . Na początku przerwy, podeszła do mnie dziewczyna z mojej klasy. -Hej jestem Lila, mam sprawę do ciebie.- pociągnęła mnie do zauku gdzie nikt nie mógł nic usłyszeć. -No więc do rzeczy, widziałam ze podoba ci się Marinette, racja? -No tak, ale ona chodzi z Adrienem... -A tak się składa że mi podoba sie Adrien.Moze połączymy nasze siły i jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie,ty będziesz mieć Marinette a ja Adriena . -A masz jakiś plan?-wyszeptała mi wszystko na ucho. Po czym zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Znowu Perspektywa Adrien'a ( xd) Cały czas coś do niej mówił. Ale nie byłem zazdrosny, no dobra nie oszukujmy się.Bylem zazdrosny i to bardzo. Za sekundę, przyszła nauczycielka od francuskiego i znowu zaczęła nam przedstawiać nowego ucznia... -To jest wasza nowa koleżanka z wymiany , będzie tu tyło przez 2 miesiące wiec sprobojcie sprawić by poczuła się miło przyjęta. A teraz Lija, opowiedz nam coś o sobie . -Cześć, mam na imię Lija, i mieszkałam przedtem w małej miejscowości na oboczu Francji.Lubie mieć wielu przyjaciół, i też tyle mam. Oraz jestem tutaj z moja mamą i starszą o 3 lata ode mnie siostrą. -Dziękuję Lija, usiądź obok Juleki.To jest ta ostatnia ławka. To była dziewczyna z ciemnymi rudymi pochodzącymi pod jasny brąz włosami, i z brązowymi oczami.Miala na sobie fioletowe tunikę, oraz Białe dżinsy. Była nawet ładna ale moja dziewczyna była o wiele bardziej piękniejsza ♡ Po lekcjach, powiedziałem Mari że przyjdę do niej około dziwietnastej. Miałem jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia.Wiedzialem ze jedzie dziś do sklepu po szkole i odrobienia lekcji, czyli w sumie pewnie by pojechała około siedemnastej lub osiemnastej . Gdy wróciłem do domu , odrobiłem zadania jak najszybciej. Nakarmiłem Plagg'a po czym wziolem mi potrzebne rzeczy i pobiegłem do domu Mari. A dokładniej weszłem do srodka przez okno, jako Czarny Kot .Przygotowalem wszystko i teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać na moja ukochaną... Marinette weszła do swojego pokoju, po czym odskoczyla na bok. Perspektywa Marinette -Tęskniłas kropeczko? -Cz-cz-czarny Kocie,co ty tutaj robisz! Za chwile przyjdzie tu mój chłopak, wiesz co on sobie pomyśli!? -ujrzalam pięknie nakryty stół w porcelanie i świece która nadawała romantycznego nastroju.Podszedl do mnie , -Cza.......- Położył mi na ustach swój palec i zaszeptal mi do ucha , -Już czas abyś się dowiedziała kim jestem...............Plagg chowaj pazury!- W moich oczach ukazał się Adrien. -Adrien, to ty jesteś Czarnym Kotem!? Perspektywa Adriena Widziałem w jej oczach wielkie zdziwienie, -Tak , my lady ♡- Po chwili nasze usta połaczyly się w pocałunku,czułem ze jest szczęśliwa ze to ja. Po dłuższej chwili jednak odwróciła się w inną stronę i z bardzo smutnym głosem powiedziała, -Adrien, ja nie jestem dziewczyną dla ciebie........ (25.4.16)Uwaga!Ta historia prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowania, przepraszam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania